


Chess time

by Yoyi



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Chess matchs, Drabble, Favors, Gen, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aboard <em>Destiny</em> there's a rule: once a week Col. Young must have a chess match. If you win, you can ask him a favor of all sorts (as long as it's reasonable). Brody and Eli want something, so they go for a match. Will Brody win or lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess time

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : I lack chess vocabulary in English, though I looked for some names on the net I'm not entirely sure I can write them correctly. Even in Spanish I lack chess vocabulary haha. I hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
> Maybe **OoC** (I don't know if I can fit OoC in a drabble, but better to be sure xDD), **Drabble** (fanfic with 500 words or less. A proper Drabble would be of 100, but since there are larger drabbles I'll go towards those biggers ones).

“Check.”

 

“Again?”

 

“You left your flank open.”

 

Brody looked over the board, hand covering his mouth, in deep concentration. “There must be a way out,” he whispered to himself.

 

In front of him, his opponent smiled, he heard the murmur. “I can help you out if you...”

 

“No,” he stopped the other. “I'll win this fairly or I will lose, but I won't accept any deal. And I won't trade my recipe, I told you.”

 

“C'mon man, it's a lost game, we both know it. Let Becker take a look. That might improve the meals.”

 

“My booze is sacred, colonel. It's not for trade,” Brody said, stubbornly.

 

He moved away from danger, and Young tried to set a trap, but when it was Brody's turn something unexpected happened.

 

Brody looked at Young, smiling sheepishly. “Stalemate.” Young looked at him, incredulous. “It's not technically a loss. Neither win, neither loss.”

 

“See? I told you,” talked Eli. “Playing games with Rush makes you better with this.”

 

Young looked from one to another. “What?”

 

“I have been playing chess with Rush. Secretly. Now, our prize.” Getting ready for this day, eh?

 

“Well, you didn't win...”

 

“No, colonel, the agreement was that you mustn't win. You didn't. So, our prize.”

 

Young chuckled. “Okay, gentlemen. You are free to go to the planet to play, I'll talk with your daddy.”

 

“He is not our daddy,” complained Eli.

 

“No, but he have you two punished for not doing your work. As a _parent_ does.”

 

Both ran towards the 'Gate room with all their gatherings ready, not bothering to go to their quarters, less Rush see them and put them back to their punishment. Young couldn't help an inward laugh. Sometimes he thought he and Rush were the parents of the crew. He had called Rush “daddy”, but as sure as he was trapped in a millennia old spaceship, he couldn't picture himself as mammy.

 

He set the board again. Chloe sat in front of him.

 

“So, what do you want?”

 

“We want to move to a bigger room,” she said, caressing her growing stomach. Baby Chloe or baby Matt was just two months less to greet them by now. “To the new ones we found the last week.”

 

He nodded. “Let's begin.”

 

 


End file.
